Frères
by Satyl'a
Summary: Est-ce qu'une réplique peut être considérer comme un être humain à part entière ou n'est-il qu'un robot aux ordres de son créateur ? Est-ce qu'une réplique peut ressentir des émotions ? Éprouver … de l'amour ? *ABANDONNEE*


**Auteur :** Duuduu

**Titre : **Frères

**Disclaimer : **exceptés mes trois protagonistes, tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Square Enix (que je bénis chaque jour d'avoir inventé FF7 ! xD)

**Résumé :** est-ce qu'une réplique peut être considérer comme un être humain à part entière ou n'est-il qu'un robot aux ordres de son créateur ? est-ce qu'une réplique peut ressentir des émotions ? éprouver … de l'amour ?

**Note : **Je sais vraiment pas ce que va donner cette fic mais comme on dit qui vivra verra ^^ review ? =D

* * *

PROLOGUE

_________________________________

Ce soir, deux enfants sont nés. Ils sont nés dans une grande salle blanche, éblouis par la lueur immaculée des néons dès qu'ils ont ouvert les yeux. Ils sont nés à trois heures d'intervalle. Les jumeaux. Si on peut appeler deux répliques parfaitement semblables des … ''jumeaux'' …

_________________________________

C'était un couloir de métal et de grilles. Un endroit sinistre qui ressemblait aux souterrains des locaux de la ShinRa. Mais qui était très loin de leur appartenir …

« Je veux les voir, ordonna-t-il sur un ton ferme.

- Ils sont dans le labo à côté. » répondit une seconde voix masculine.

Son propriétaire ouvrait la marche. Une carte magnétique. Un petit bip. Une DEL qui passa au vert. La porte s'entrouvrit. Un interrupteur enclenché … Dans la pièce, deux jeunes hommes recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, appuyés au mur du fond. Ils clignèrent des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière que les néons projetaient désormais.

« Répliques garde à vous ! » s'écria celui qui portait une blouse blanche en s'approchant d'eux.

Les deux silhouettes apeurées se redressèrent.

« Ils n'obéissent pas assez vite, grinça la voix du soldat derrière le scientifique.

- Je te présente Zaÿ à gauche et l'autre c'est Kyen, poursuivit ce dernier en désignant successivement les deux êtres.

- Ils ont l'air inoffensif. »

Genesis sortit de l'ombre et s'arrêta devant la réplique du nom de Zaÿ.

« J'ai la sensation de me regarder dans un miroir … Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles soient si différentes des autres celles-ci.

- Au contraire ! s'exclama son interlocuteur. Tu as devant toi le résultat de nombreuses années de recherche !

- Que tu as fait ou que tu as volé à Hojo ? » demanda l'autre avec un sourire ironique en se retournant vers lui.

Hollander fronça les sourcils.

« C'est Hojo qui m'a volé mes projets. »

Genesis étouffa un rire sardonique puis redevint sérieux en jetant un coup d'œil au visage de Zaÿ.

« Alors ? Quelle est leur différence avec les autres ?

- J'ai réussi à leur donner une âme cette fois-ci.

- … une âme ? Quoi, comment ça une ''âme'' ? Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une âme, ils vont mourir au combat pour moi, reprit-il en passant une main devant le regard du clone qui restait figé tel une statue.

- Ils éprouvent des sentiments !

- Et c'est tout ? A quoi ça va leur servir ? Ils n'en ont pas besoin pour se battre et mourir, répéta le première classe. Pff … N'importe quoi … » grinça-t-il avec dédain.

Le scientifique serra les poings et observa le roux de dos qui inspectait toujours Zaÿ. Aucun d'entre eux ne voyaient le regard de Kyen qui se portait tour à tour sur eux avec curiosité.

« Et si jamais j'en blesse un, hurlera-t-il de douleur ou restera-t-il de marbre ? » demanda Genesis en examinant la seconde réplique.

Avant qu'Hollander put esquisser un mouvement, le soldat donna un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen de la copie de droite qui se plia en deux en retenant un cri, cela aurait fait trop plaisir à ce maudit homme qui le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un jouet. A peine les doigts repliés s'écrasaient-il contre l'estomac qu'une poigne puissante agrippait l'épaule du première classe qui recula lentement en lâchant Kyen. Puis Genesis frappa en pleine face le dénommé Zaÿ qui avait pris la défense de son ''_frère_'', ce qui arracha une supplication à ce dernier :

« Arrêtez !

- Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres réplique ?!! » rugit le roux en cognant à nouveau.

Les deux clones étaient allongés, sonnés, se collant l'un à l'autre comme pour former un bouclier.

Le soldat secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Hollander restait immobile, médusé, et lorsque son complice passa le pas de la porte, il ne le retint pas. Pourtant, ce fut ce dernier qui s'arrêta dans le chambranle pour demander :

« Zaÿ signifie bien ''le démon'' en utaïen ? et Kyen ''l'ange'' ?

- Oui, ils représentent tes deux côtés, tes qualités et tes défauts, répondit le scientifique d'une voix pâteuse, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

- Mmm … (Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre dans la pièce derrière lui :) Détruit-les. Hollander, je ne veux plus de ces expériences stupides.

- Mais … Mais … Mais ils sont parfaits Genesis ! … Genesis ! »

Ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

* * *

_Aventure à suivre …_


End file.
